poundpuppies1986fandomcom-20200216-history
A Superstitious Bunch, Aren't They?
"A Superstitious Bunch, Aren't They?" is a fan made episode written by Magic-is-cute and Rigsrigsrigs10918. Premise July, her family, Drumstick, Chew Chew, Cooler, Nose Marie, Slushy, Igor, Gamma, and Winky try to stop a superstitious group of people from passing a law against owning black cats and teach them that black cats don't cause bad luck. Plot Part One (July is outside the pound building lying on her back juggling a tennis ball with her feet, when Tony steps outside.) Tony: (Amazed) Wow, July! (Petting July) I didn't know you could do that. July: Actually, I learned that trick from Drumstick. Tony: I guess that acrobatics runs in the family. Hey, Cooler! Nose Marie! Check out and see what July can do! (Cooler and Nose Marie enter.) Cooler: What is it, Tony? Tony: Look at what July can do. (July does the trick again.) July: Ta dah! (Tony hugs July.) Cooler: Cool, July! How did you learn to do that? July: Well... (Before July answers, July's parents enter, carrying a newspaper with angered looks on their faces.) July: Mother, father, what's wrong? Pavel: (Enraged) Take a look at this article. July(Reading out loud): Poundsville debate against owning black cats. Natasha: This is an outrage! We must do something to stop this! July: Like what? (Most of the outraged older members of the puppy pound and Precious enter.) Slushy: I say we hunt those cat haters down and feed them to the alligators! Precious: Honestly, Slushy! We should do something more civilized. Slushy: Like what? The prison population is sky-rocketing nowadays and we can't more innocents in jail for petty crimes. DJ: I don't think we'll have to worry about that. Afterall, my father is the mayor and he would never allow a law like this to take place. Cooler: Yeah. Let's contact Bigelow with Puppy Power. (All concentrate using Puppy Power. An image of Bigelow sitting in his office appears above them.) Bigelow: This is an outrage. I can't pass such a ridiculous law like this! Slushy: Exactly! There's no way anybody in their right mind would go for that. Natasha: I don't know, Slushy. I heard some of the city's most important citizens are suporting the law. Slushy: Really? Name one and Sensei Gamma will have the pleasure to turn them into alligator food. Holly: Slushy, this isn't the appropiate time for violence. I agree with Precious, we should do something civilized. Cooler: Like what, Holly? Holly: Well, we could ask people to sign a petition in order to keep the law from taking place. Bigelow: Which is exactly what I have in mind. I already made the petition. I'll be right over to deliver it to you all. (Later, Holly, Cooler, Chew Chew, Tony, Winky, Faith, and Slushy are asking people to sign the petition. A young man walks up to them.) Man: Pordon me, young lady, but would you mind telling me what you and you friends are doing. Faith: We're asking people to sign our petition. Man: Petition? What for? Slushy: To prevent the no black cats law from being approved. Tony: Would you like to sign? Man: No thank you. (The man, while Cooler and the others aren't looking, calls someone on his cell phone.) Man: Hello, Miss Gonzales. I just met a group who plans to keep our law from being approved. What should we do? (Slushy, overhearing what the man said, grabs the phone.) Slushy: Oh ho! A spy, eh?! Man: Uh oh. (The man quickly leaves.) Slushy: (To the phone) Listen up, Miss Gonzales, we'll make sure you clowns don't get the law approved! (Slushy tosses the cell phone at the man, hitting him off-screen.) Man: (Off-screen) I'm okay. Slushy: That will teach you not to spy on us! (IMarcus, May, Elanie, Violet, Momo, Pix, Sparky, and Catgut are seen in another part of Poundsville.) May: All right guys. Now, how many signatures do we all have so far? Sparky: 478 signatures, May. May: Wow! That's alot. How many do you think we'll need? Violet: Mr. Bigelow said that he needs 5,000 signatures by Friday. Marcus: We better hurry then. Is there anyone here we haven't asked yet? (Momo points to a map that has the Poundsville Mall circled on it. The gang are later seen entering the mall. Two women who are part of Miss Gonzales' group are secretly following them.) Violet: Do you have a feeling that you're being watched? Marcus: No. Violet: Oh, well it must be just me. Anyway, who should we ask first? (May turns around and sees the two women hiding behind a plant. May grabs her staff and hits the plant.) May: I saw a hornet. It must have followed us when someone left the door open. I don't like hornets. (The women, with bumps on their heads, leave.) Sparky: Let's get going with the petition. Marcus: Okay, Sparky. (Meanwhile at the park, DJ, Veronica, Darius, Rosy, Smokey, Paku Paku, Yao, and Dumbo are getting signatures.) Darius: So far, so good. 288 signatures. (DJ's phone rings and he answers it.) DJ: Hello? July's voice: Hi, DJ. It's me, July. How's the petition going? DJ: Great. We have 288 signatures so far. July: Cool! That means that we might have a chance to stop the law from passing! DJ: Yep. Now, keep those records in check. Part Two (At July's dog house, July is keeping track of the records.) July: Gee, everybody is doing good so far. (July scratches her ear with her foot. Ivan, Dimitri, Chew Chew, and Drumstick enter.) Ivan: Hey, sis. How are things going? July: Everybody is doing great with the petition. We've got 3,926 signaturs so far. (Chew Chew, Drumstick, Ivan, and Dimitri's jaws drop.) Chew Chew, Drumstick, Ivan, and Dimitri: No way! That much?! July: Yep. Ivan: This is great! The law will never be approved with the way things are going now. Chew Chew: Yeah. Drumstick: I wonder who's behind passing this law. Dimitri: I don't really care who. Just as long as we stop them. (Meanwhille, an elderly woman(Miss Gonzales) is seen in her office throwing crumpled pieces of paper at a cat poster.) Miss Gonzales: Yuck! I hate cats! Especially black ones! They cause bad luck you know. (Just then, Kaptain Kid appears in front of her.) Kaptain Kid: Boo. (Miss Gonzalez is startled.) Kaptain Kid: Perhaps I can help you. (Meanwhile, Cooler and his group are gathered near the theater.) Cooler: This should attract more people. (July and Chew Chew walk up to them.) Holly: Hey, July. July: Hello, Holly. We just thought we should drop by and see how you all are doing. Cooler: Great. (A man and a woman walk up to Cooler) Man: Excuse me, young puppy, but are you the one with the black cat petition? Cooler: Yes. Man: Would you mind if me and my sister sign? Cooler: Not at all. Sign away. Man: Thanks. July: Well, I can see things are going perfectly fine over here, so i'll go back to the puppy pound. Chew Chew: Okay, July. I'll stay here. July: Okay. (On her way back to the pound, July walks past a bush, but is pulled into it by an unseen person.) July: Help! (Kaptain Kid emerges from the bush while holding July hostage. Later, July is seen is a cage with other black cats(With the exception of July's family).) Kaptain Kid: Excellent. Now, no one will know that I proposed the No Black Cats Law! (Back at the pound, July's family is looking for her.) Ivan: Where is July? She's missing. We better get everyone else. (They contact the others with Puppy Power. Back at the theater, Cooler is contacted with Puppy Power.) Ivan: Cooler, have you seen July? We can't find her anywhere. Cooler: No. My group and I haven't. (To his group) We better look for July. (Back at Miss Gonzalez's office...) Kaptain Kid: I have secretly kidnapped every black cat in town. In addition I've also kidnapped the mayor and passed the law against owning a black cat. Miss Gonzalez: Interesting, but don't you think that was a little drastic? Kaptain Kid: There is no such thing as drastic in the dictionary. And now that plan is complete, I have no use of you anymore. (Kaptain Kid tackles Miss Gonzalez and ties her up.) Kaptain Kid: You and your group will share the same fate as the black cats. (Meanwhile, Cooler and the others are looking for July.) Cooler: Where is July? (Suddenly, Drumstick rushes to Cooler and his group.) Drumstck: Cooler! This is urgent! I must speak with you. Cooler: Speak away, Drummy. Drumstick: The no black cat law has been legalized and Pavel, Natasha, Ivan, and Dimitri have been arested! Cooler: What?! (Suddenly, they hear glass smashing and angry shouting. They turn to see an army mob armed to the teeth with weapons.) Angry Mob's Leader: Kill the people who legalized the no black cat law! Smash their homes, burn their cars, pulverize their lawn ornaments! Leave no cat hating scumbag alive! (The angry mob then storm to Miss Gonzalez's home, destroying her property and capturing her relatives.) Cooler: And it's getting even worse. Part Three Drumstick: We've got to save July and her family! (Policemen are seen rounding up the black cats' owners, but they are viciously attacked by the angry mob to the point where several of the police are chased away. In the midst of this, Tony is seen tackled by Kaptain Stoneheart. Kaptain Kid then takes off with Tony.) Precious: Oh my goodness, this is horrible! (Several members of the angry mob hurl rocks at one of the people who legalized the no black cat law and tie him to a tree. Just then, Doc Simon, Faith, DJ, Catgut and Catgut's family are chased by the angry mob. Another group of the mob drag another no black-cat law supporter by the arms and beat him silly with crowbars and tire irons.) Bartrand: If we don't do something about this, the entire city will be nothing but a pile of rubble. Stephanie: There must a way to calm these people down. (Badges frantically enters.) Badges: Things are going out of control at the Poundsville Mall! The mob is hunting down anyone who is related to the people who legalized the no black-cat law! Gamma: Hmmm... Well, I guess there is two things to be done. My students and I will stop the bedlam before it gets worse. Cooler, you and the others must find the mastermind behind the no black-cat law and rescue July and any other hostages. Wait, where is Tony? Tony: (Off-screen) Help! Cooler: Looks like we'll have to follow that pirate. Good luck, Gamma. (All except Gamma and his students rush off.) Gamma: Students, we must keep the chaos under control. (Kaptain Kid locks Tony up in the same cage as July and Miss Gonzalez.) Kaptain Kid: Consider yourselves passengers for a trip to the middle of the Pacific. Now, for some lobster. (Kaptain Kid leaves.) Kaptain Kid: (Off-screen) I am so darned brilliant! (Ikshan enters with a cage full of black cats and their owners.) Tony: We have to get out of here and free the others in cages. July: But, how? (Miss Gonzalez feels guilty.) Miss Gonzalez: This is all my fault. Tony: Huh? Who are you? Miss Gonzalez: My name is Alicia. Alicia Gonzalez. And I am the one responsible for the No Black Cat Law. July: But why? Miss Gonzalez: When I was a child I tried to pet a cat, but it scratched me, causing me to have a complete hatred of cats. Then later in life I had unfortunate experiences and blamed them on superstition. July: Can I tell you something? Miss Gonzalez: Yes? July: There is no such thing as superstitions. Miss Gonzalez: Yeah, I know. I'm aware of that now. Tony: Looks like we need a plan to get out. (Back to Gamma's group, the riot is getting worse.) Sarge: I haven't seen such mayhem like this since the Poundsville Blackout of 1987. Gamma: Looks like I'll have to quiet the crowd. (Gamma takes a deep breath and emits a higher pitch lemur call to catch everyone's attention.) Gamma: Thank you. I would like to have your attention. Policemen, Cat lovers, and cat owners, please lend me your ears. We shall not turn against each other. Now, we must a peaceful way to find the real person who was the mastermind behind this atrocity and abolish the no black cat law. The real mastermind is none other than Kaptain Kid Stoneheart! Category:Fan made episodes Category:What If's Category:Fan Fiction Category:Fan made episodes starring July